Heartbroken Mongoose
by Tsuki Kaze Kagura
Summary: *Mina Mongoose Fanfic* Mina is heartbroken over Sally and Sonic's confession. She expresses her thoughts and feelings; hoping to find one chance of getting him back...


**Heartbroken Mongoose**

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

**A/N:** Oh I _love_ Mina so much. Mina Mongoose has to be me right now. lol Yes... But I feel sorry of Mina. I wish she had a chance with Sonic though.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Stupid. Just stupid.

Mina stood there, feeling the pain hit deep in her gut. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to scream and tell her to take her hands off him. She wanted to just bitch out. But she was smarter than that. Even if she did, Sonic would know and dispose of their friendship.

Sally was all Sonic wanted... And she beat her to him.

The damn bimbo thought this out from the start. She talked with Sonic's family, met his friends and started befriending them as well. Yes, Sally wanted to be a sweet girlfriend who knew everybody Sonic knew. Too bad Mina knew her and Sonic had best in common...

They liked the same things, yet Mina never showed it, and they were both in gloomy moods with their family. Sonic understood Mina, and she enjoyed getting his help.

But to witness him confess his love to Sally while Sally confessed hers was... heartbreaking.

Didn't Sonic know? Didn't Mina tell herself over and over that Sonic would come and confess to her? Selfish. Decieving. Depressing. How could she?

"Sonic," Sally began to speak, but all Mina could do was watch and think of how much she hated her guts. Sonic laughed, "Alright, we'll talk tomorrow then."

Mina hid behind the tree and clenched her heart tightly. She didn't want to hurt him but Sally was all she hated right now. She listened as the two talked of the "we complete each other" and "whenever you're sad, I'm sad" crap. Mina wanted to hear that from Sonic. She wanted to hear him say that to her. She needed his love and devotion. She wanted to give her heart to that hedgehog out of love...

Finally, Sonic left, leaving Sally standing there happily.

Mina frowned. They were actually going out. But for how long? Mina recalled the very little times she and Sonic talked. He sounded so sweet, so kind, and it was almost as if he was hitting on her. Mina looked away, she really wished that's what he was doing all along. Sally had a much longer chance of getting to know him actually. If only Mina had been there to... talk to him long enough.

Sally was gone. Mina followed.

If she could just get behind how they met and for how long they have been talking...

Mina was disgusted with herself.

She was tailing after a boy for heaven's sake! She needed to let go and move on. "Sonic..." she shook her head. She hated him for this. She didn't want to see him anymore.

Her heart was breaking in so many ways. He was a bit older than her but age never mattered. Well, if you were too old then forget it. He wasn't much older than Mina anyway.

The mongoose stopped following the dumb idiot princess and head back home. Sonic probably had so many friends that he never noticed her. He had said "she" was what brought him back home to Knothole. At first, Mina hoped it was her or one of his family members or an old friend... But it was Sally. Someone Mina never noticed before...

It was hopeless. Sonic was someone with confidence and faith. Mina was someone who needed that. Even as she walked away from Sonic and his life, she could still feel a part of herself loving him while the other hated him and Sally together.

The next day, she walked right past Sonic and his friends, who were cheering Sonic for confessing to Sally. Mina never talked with his friends, maybe a little, but not much...

What drew Mina off was when Sonic introduced her to his friend, and as him and his friend talked... Mina wasn't sure what to say. Was she nervous or shy? It didn't matter. He didn't talk much to her after that day. He was busy after that day anyway...

No matter where Mina walked, she knew Sonic never intended to hurt her. Yet she wanted him so much that it hurt. The mongoose stepped away from the cheering friends and back home.

Sonic didn't even bother to see Mina after her disappearance... not one bit. Sally was all he needed to complete him.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Mina opened the letter to her from the one section any person needing advice would go to. She asked one simple question... and it was answered.

"You're young, and you have a long road ahead of you. It's best if you don't go looking for love, _let love find you_. Your friend probably thought of you as a sweet friend that needed some comforting, and it's what every good friend should do when their friend is in pain or being misunderstood. You said so yourself; He wants his friends to be happy. If you confessed, maybe he would of understood. Or maybe he wanted you two to just be friends. No matter how painful your heartbreak must be, be happy for having such a good friend like him. Love is still out there for you, dear. I really wish you luck!"

With that, Mina looked away. She didn't throw the advice off, she was still confused but she couldn't let go of her first real love. Sonic.


End file.
